Usuario discusión:Hunter-XIII
Categorías Hola Hunte-XIII! Soy Darkness Emo Skull y soy uno de los Administradores de Halopedia. Eh visto que normalmente agregas categorías innecesarias a los artículos, como son: Armas del Covenant, Armas Humanas, etc. Esto normalmente crea confusiones, así que porfavor te pido que no agregues categorías de ese tipo. Porfavor lee el Manual del buen Artículo para que mejores tus ediciones. Cualquiero duda o cosa que necesites sólo dejame un mensaje en mi discusión. Saludos!!! 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 13:51 11 may 2012 (UTC) Hunter-XIII 15:44 11 may 2012 (UTC) Personas que me caen bien Logros Lamento decirte que si haces eso por logros serás bloqueado y al ser bloqueado perderás todos tus logros. Así que porfavor debes dejar de hacerlo o tendre que bloquearte. Saludos!! 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 16:14 11 may 2012 (UTC) No, ahi no hay problema 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 16:33 11 may 2012 (UTC) Sobre DLD no sé qué más DLD es un Dawn de los que más la pífian, sólo habrá que revertir hasta que lo bloqueen Venga! Hasta otra! 7THJAVi 17:41 14 jun 2012 (UTC) Pendejo te crees que borras mis ediciones en Halo 4 pero obviamente yo me informo eh Picoro come Tetas homosexual de mierda. Fuck you bitch Hola Hunter-XIII recibi tu mensaje en mi perfil, no me lo agradezcas, por si acaso tienes alguna duda tu me lo puedes pedir, si quieres puedes convertirte en mi amigo de ste wiki, de lo que tu escribes, me agrada mucho Saludos! Promethean117 Hola Hunter-XIII recibi tu mensaje, lamentablemente todavia no tengo GT pero ya cuando lo obtenga te aviso, gracias por el consejo de hasta el final de tu mensaje y muy buena rolla de la operacion del numero favorito de Bungie, ni me di cuenta al final jaja. Saludos Promethean117 18:50 2 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, oye te tengo que hacer unas preguntas por favor Conoces al usuario Ediskrad327? Los forerruner son el antiguo mal de halo 4? ellos son viejo o antiguo mal? Hola, oye te tengo que hacer unas preguntas por favor Conoces al usuario Ediskrad327? Los forerruner son el antiguo mal de halo 4? ellos son viejo o antiguo mal? Saludos Promethean117 17:06 12 jul 2012 (UTC) Ok Gracias por la info. Me mantendré atento para evitar que ese anon dañe a halopedia. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 22:32 22 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola... Hola Hunter-Xlll este mensaje solo es una pregunta y una invitacion para hablar, bueno vamos al grano mi pregunta es simple... ¿¿Conoces o eres Hunter x-117-x ??... Bueno mi invitacion va a ser en el chat de aqui... de halopedia nada mas yo esperaria que respondieras este mensaje y si no eres Hunter 117 tengo que hablar contigo en privado de todos modos. Adios esperare tu respuesta. Jesus Angel (discusión) 16:54 23 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola de nuevo... Bueno solo me gustaria que fueramos amigos porque despues de la paliza que me dieron los staff´s, helpers y VSTF me volvi un forever alone y no tengo nadie con quien socializar aqui en wikia y me gustaria que fueramos amigos, pero claro si no quieres no vamos a ser. Me despido Jesus Angel (discusión) 22:36 26 jul 2012 (UTC) varias cosas pasaron. mejor vamos al chat de halopedia y hablamos en priv ok? te estare esperando Jesus Angel (discusión) 22:40 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Las imagenes si estan padres pero lo que tu dices es cierto lo bloquearian por hacerlo por logros no es recomendable para la wiki Saludos Promethean117 (discusión) 21:04 3 ago 2012 (UTC) estas mal yo soy el que se tiene que ir, ati te quieren... ami nadie me quiere en wikia, no tengo nada ni a nadie perdi mi wiki y nunca la recuperare, no te tienes que ir, yo soy el que se ira no te preocupes. Yo tenia la ezperansa de que tal vez fueras hunter 117 pero solo te fastidie, asi que mejor yo me ire Jesus Angel (discusión) 22:09 6 ago 2012 (UTC) no te vallas el pendejo que se tiene que ir soy yo, cometi el error de andarte chingando, y si no quieres que me cabree ya deja de decir que te vas a ir porque no te vas a ir -.-, ahora deja descansar en paz a una leyenda. Jesus Angel (discusión) 22:17 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Perdon por no responder antes, tuve problema con internet, lamntablemente no tengo gametag debido a que no tengo x-box desde hace 4 años, lo siento en verdad. PD: Todos te extrañamos aqui en halopedia Saludos Prometeo (discusión) 22:06 28 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola, mira los tengo pero el xbox fue antes de los juegos, pero un dia estuvo loco el aparato que se me vino a descomponer y hasta ahorita no he podido comprar otro por problemas con dinero, pero los juegos los llevo en ocasiones a un internet donde hay xbox pero utilizo otro gametag y no el mio por lo tenia en mi xbox descompuesto. Saludos Prometeo (discusión) 20:51 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Hunter, te mande la solicitud en live, me mandaste un mensaje pero no te pude contestar xD Sangheilihereje Mensajes 02:58 5 sep 2012 (UTC) Tu imagen navideña Hola Hunter aqui te traigo la imagen que me pediste. La imagen era algo pequeña así que ha quedado pues eso, muy pequeña, de hecho creo que no cabe ni en el cuadro de tu pagina de usuario pero es suficiente como para que quepa en los cuadritos de dejar comentarios y chat. Espero te guste, no estaba seguro de si hacer el gorro hacia un lado o el otro. center 175px|link= Usuario: Obliterador link= Usuario Discusión: Obliterador 07:49 9 dic 2012 (UTC) Halo: A Fistful of Arrows Sí, es fan-made. Aquí tienes un link para que le des un vistazo: http://www.halopedia.org/Halo:_A_Fistful_of_Arrows ¡Saludos! Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 20:04 10 feb 2013 (UTC) Jun-A266 Pues su estado actual es desconocido. La última pista que se tiene es que partió con Halsey hacia la Base CASTILLO, lo que se ve en Halo: Reach cuando se separan del resto del Equipo Noble y se van en un Pelican. Muchos querían que Jun apareciera en Halo 4, pero no lo hizo, y en mi opinión creo que nunca sabremos que fue lo que le pasó. Sobre lo segundo, encontré este link, pero está en inglés: http://leviwastaken.deviantart.com/gallery/27221463?rnrd=45295 ¡Saludos! Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 20:52 10 feb 2013 (UTC) Ese dato no lo sabía, pero si Jun llega a aparecer se verá... ¡Saludos! Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 22:46 10 feb 2013 (UTC) no hay temporada 2 aun y no se por que la gente tiene la idea de que ya la hay Ediskrad327 (discusión) 19:46 14 feb 2013 (UTC) ME AYUDAS A CREAR UN PERFIL COMO EL TUYO PORFAVOR Advertencia de bloqueo ¿A qué se deben los comentarios ofensivos que escribes en HRC? ¿No sabes que te los borro, verdad? Si sigues insistiendo se te aplicarán las reglas de la página y se te bloqueará por dos semanas. [[User:comun17|'coмυη']] [[User talk:Comun17|'dιѕcυѕιóη']] 15:48 21 abr 2013 (UTC) No subas mi musica aún! Hunter pensándolo mejor aun no subas nada del material que tengo y si lo has hecho eliminalo cuanto antes, tengo pensado subirlo en un canal que me crearé proximamente y con visuales personalizadas. link= Usuario: Obliterador link= Usuario Discusión: Obliterador 23:11 6 ago 2013 (UTC) Chat Hola Hunter, me gustaría que entraras al chat en cuanto antes. Saludos. Keelah se'lai 14:05 19 may 2014 (UTC) Cuando puedas, como por ejemplo ahora. Keelah se'lai 17:13 19 may 2014 (UTC) Estoy de vacaciones Hola Hunter! Oye ya leí tu mensaje pero es que hace dos días que me fui de vacaciones a Orihuela y pues no me he traido mas que el PC ya que aquí la conexión es muy limitada. No volveré hasta como dentro de 5 o 7 días. Perdón por no avisar. Talk 15:35 2 sep 2014 (UTC) Hablar ¡Hola, Hunter! Quería saber si podemos hablar, aunque sea por Facebook. Es algo más o menos importante. ¡Saludos! Keelah se'lai 12:53 6 sep 2014 (UTC) Chat Puedes unirte al chat porfavor me urge hablar contigo, no es nada grave no te preocupes. Pero únete. Moulderkurt.5 (discusión) 22:57 22 jul 2015 (UTC) Ahi tienes :v thumb|400px Hola Hunter, no te preocupes, cada uno es libre de votar por el candidato de su preferencia. Saludos y que pases buen día. Hereje Mensajes 12:41 8 feb 2017 (UTC) Acabo de ver tu mensaje de lo de mis curiosidades de mi perfil :v. Espero que te hayan gustado